


Isn't The Point of Secret Santa For It To Stay Secret?

by divinedarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Christmas, Multi, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinedarkness/pseuds/divinedarkness
Summary: Christmas Eve AU: That one in which Stiles and Derek both end up going to Erica's Christmas party and finally meet, even though they've barely ever heard about each other before now. There may be something about mistletoe, egg nog, and Secret Santa gifts. Derek and Stiles may or may not have gotten each other. Let's just say that Stiles isn't alone when he wakes up Christmas Day. (Major pack feels, some smut because I can’t write Sterek without smut)





	1. Derek POV

“You promised you’d go Der,” Erica screeches over the phone.

“Erica, is it really necessary to throw a party this year,” Derek mutters, warding off the glares the people in the coffee shop are giving him.

“You did not just ask that. Derek, any excuse to throw a party is the perfect excuse! And anyway, it’s time all of my friends finally met,” she comments off-handedly.

“Uh huh, sure,” Derek snorts, grabbing his coffee from the barista.

“I don’t know why you're making such a big deal out of this Derek, it’s just one party. Who knows, you might have fun,” she admonishes.

“I don’t even know these people, they could be weird or something,” Derek complains.

“Wow Derek, it’s nice to know you trust my friend choices. Now what exactly does that say about you,” Erica snarks.

“Erica, that’s different. We’ve known each other practically our whole lives,” Derek sighs, coming to a decision, “I’ll go to the party, okay? But don’t expect me to like it.”

“I never do Derek,” she finishes, her tone back to normal.

Hanging up the phone, he wonders what he has gotten himself into. Walking out of the coffee shop, he turns, heading towards the bookstore. At least until someone runs into him, spilling his coffee and throwing an off-handed ‘sorry’ behind their back. New Yorkers.

When Derek had dreamed about growing up, he always thought he’d be a famous baseball player for the Mets, or at least a sports commentator. Never would he have thought that at age 26, he’d own a bookstore, or that when he bought said bookstore, the only people he had to hire were his friends and his sister. Cora, his sister and one of the three family members he had left after a house fire, and his friends Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, who he had just been on the phone with.

Thinking of Erica throwing another party just makes him cringe. The last one she had thrown had ended with him making out with some guy he doesn’t even remember, and Cora making fun of him for it to this very day. Hopefully Erica tones down the amount of alcohol this time, for the sake of everyone.

Getting to the shop, Derek unlocks the door and starts taking inventory. It was meant to be done last night, but Isaac had been on the shift, and hadn't gotten to it because Erica needed his help studying for her last final. If anyone knew the stress of school, it was Derek.

Making sure everything is stocked up, he flips the open sign at exactly 9 am. He doesn’t usually get a hoard of customers, but he gets enough to keep them afloat. Most he was familiar with, as they were regular customers.

That day, though, someone he has never seen before walks in around noon. He’s dressed in converse, some ripped-at-the-knee skinny jeans, a Fall Out Boy tee, a long sleeved red flannel, and a black beanie. He has moles that delicately freckle his face, molten brown eyes, and brown hair that’s flipped up from where it isn’t hidden underneath the hat. He looks positively delicious. ‘Oh the things I could do to you,’ Derek thinks.

Before he knows it, the man is at the counter and looking at him questionably. Shit, had he said something? Clearing his throat, Derek asks, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I asked if you had any medical books,” the guy asks again, more slowly. Great, he probably thought Derek was slow or something.

“Um, yeah, I could help you if you’re looking for something specific, though. Is there a certain part of medicine you're interested in,” Derek asks, pulling up the directory of books they had in-stock. The guy looks really awkward suddenly, looking down at his feet and muttering something. “What was that,” Derek asks again.

“Uh, anything on circumcision,” the guy mumbles, blushing. Derek must have looked at him oddly, since the guy starts stuttering out that it’s for a research paper he has to do.

“I don't think we have anything like that. When’s the paper due,” he asks, pulling up the ordering list.

“When we get back from break, so in a month,” the kid replies.

“Wouldn’t your classes be over by then…” Derek starts to say, but stops when the kid glares at him. Better not to question it. “I could order something, and call you when it gets in,” Derek offers.

“No, that’s okay, I’ll just look stuff up on the internet and try the college’s library,” he mutters.

“Okay,” Derek replies, confused, “why didn't you go there first?”

“I don't know, sorry to waste your time. I’ve gotta go, bye,” he calls, backing out of the door really fast and leaving Derek even more confused.


	2. Stiles POV

He’s going to kill Cora. She had told him to go to that bookstore, though not the reason, and he had ended up embarrassing himself in front of the most gorgeous guy he had ever laid eyes on. He was used to embarrassing situations, but this was a whole new level of awkward, even for him. When he had gone in, he didn’t even have anything specific in mind that he was looking for, and he hadn’t been expecting the worker to look like a freaking greek god. He was so flustered at how gorgeous the guy was that he said the first thing that popped into his head. ‘I guess now I know why Cora recommended it,’ he bitterly thinks to himself. Getting back to campus, he walks into his dorm and flops face-first onto the bed.

“That bad, huh,” Scott laughs, startling him.

“You really should announce your presence,” Stiles mutters, rolling onto his back.

“That wouldn't be much fun though, now would it,” Scott grins.

“Yeah, yeah, all the athletic grace helps you to be sneaky. Big deal,” Stiles complains petulantly.

“Wow, you really did have a tough time. What happened,” Scott asks, coming to sit beside him on the bed.

“Nothing, just embarrassed myself in front of yet another otherworldly attractive person,” Stiles sighs, sitting up.

“That’s rough buddy,” Scott replies, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Did you just make an Avatar reference,” Stiles questions with a mock gasp.

“Shut up,” Scott laughs, punching him in the shoulder. “Erica would be so proud,” he laughs.

“Oh yeah, speaking of Erica, she was here looking for you about half-an-hour ago. Something about a party,” Scott relays.

“Alright, I’ll go see if she’s in her dorm. I have a bone to pick with Cora anyway,” he mutters, standing up.

“Okay, see you later man. I probably won’t be around when you get back, me and Allison are going to see a movie,” Scott tells him.

“In the middle of the day,” Stiles sighs, “you guys are ridiculously in love.” He walks out the door, leaving Scott’s dopey, loved-up face behind. Making his way to Erica’s room, he wonders what Scott had meant about a party. He had been to some of Erica’s parties, but they usually didn't end well for him. It was the last one, he thinks, that had ended in him being dragged off of a guy that had tried to spike his drink. He had caught him in the act (Sheriff’s son, hello), and had proceeded in punching the hell out of the guy. So maybe he overreacted, but he was already tipsy and the thought that the guy tried drugging him made him upset. ‘Some people,’ he thought. Getting to Erica’s room, he knocks on the door.

“Coming,” he hears Erica’s voice yell from somewhere within. Opening the door, she grabs his arm and pulls him into the room.

“Woah, woah. Where’s the fire,” he laughs.

“You big goof,” Erica giggles, “did Scott tell you I came over?”

“Yeah, something about a party,” he replies.

“Exactly. I’m throwing a Christmas party and I want you to be there. You can bring Scott too. I’ve already asked Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. They’ve all accepted, therefore, if I were you, I’d except as well,” she sends him a playful glare.

“You know how I am at parties. Remember the last one,” he asks with a grimace.

“Yeah, I know. This one will be better though, and I’m inviting everyone this time. Cora, Boyd, Isaac, and Cora’s older siblings, who I’ve known since I was a baby. So therefore, you have to go. It’s only polite,” she finishes.

“I’m not on the best terms with Cora at the moment,” he sulks.

“What did you do,” Erica sighs.

“Why do you think I did something,” he asks, offended, “it was her. She insisted I go to this bookstore, and I ended up embarrassing myself in front of the hottest guy to walk the planet.”

“What bookstore,” Erica asks, looking curious.

“Uh, I think it was called the ‘Full Moon Book Shop,’” he answers. Instantly Erica starts bursting out laughing.“What, what is it,” Stiles questions.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Erica sputters, still laughing.

“Girls are weird,” he mutters.

“Oh, but you love us,” Erica squeezes his cheek.

“Only half the time,” he smiles, rubbing at the red mark there was sure to be on his face.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Erica squeals, going over to her desk and grabbing a bucket, “we’re doing a Secret Santa. The maximum is $100. Pick someone.” Shoving his hand into the bucket, he shuffles it around. Settling on a piece of paper, he pulls it out, reading the name. Derek. Who the stink is Derek?

“Who’d you get,” Erica asks, curious.

“I can’t tell you. What if it’s you,” he laughs.

“Cut the crap Stilinski, I know it’s not me,” Erica levels him with an unimpressed look.

“How do you know,” he asks.

“Call it intuition. Or maybe just the fact that I know you so well,” she smiles evilly at him.

“Who’s Derek,” he asks, giving up.

Erica looks at him gravely and bursts out laughing again.

“What,” he asks, worried.

“Nothing, nothing,” she continues to laugh, “Derek is Cora’s older brother. He’s 26.”

“Oh, well can I re-draw? I’ve never even met the guy, don’t you think it’ll be hard to get him something he’ll actually like,” he pleads.

“What? No way,” she looks horrified, “the bucket has spoken, and you are getting Derek a present, whether you like it or not.”

“Fine,” he sighs, “will you at least help me find him something, since you know him well?”

“I’ll help as much as I can between party planning and work,” she answers.

“Guess that’s the best I can ask for,” he sighs, “by the way, where is Cora?”

“She already left to go back home, she won’t be back until the party,” Erica laughs.

“Perfect,” he mutters.

“Hey, I’m sure she didn’t mean for you to embarrass yourself. She meant the best,” Erica smiles.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” he mumbles, looking at the floor, “well anyway, text me with the details for the party. Me and Scott will be going back home for a while, but I’ll be sure we make it.”

“Perfect,” she giggles. Making his way back to his and Scott’s shared dorm, he just hopes he can find the right gift for this Derek guy. He doesn’t want to be one to disappoint.


	3. Derek POV

After dealing with some particularly rude customers, Derek’s just ready to close for the day. He can’t do that though, since Erica’s shift is next and he knows she needs the money for her ridiculous party coming up. When she finally walks in, she’s carrying a bucket and has an evil grin on her face.

“What is it now,” he grimaces.

“I forgot to tell you, but we’re doing a Secret Santa for my christmas party. Pick a name,” she smiles, holding out the bucket.

“Alright,” he sighs, putting his hand in the bucket and picking a slip of paper. Stiles. “What the hell is a Stiles,” he asks incredulously. Hearing laughter, he looks up from the slip to see Erica’s face is all red like she’s trying hard to hold it in.

“This is gold,” she continues to laugh.

“I don’t even know who this is, how can I get them a gift,” he wonders aloud.

“I’ll help you out a bit” she assures him, “maximum is $100.”

“Okay, fine,” he mutters, “who is this person anyway?”

“He’s a college friend of me and Cora’s. He knows Boyd and Isaac as well,” Erica explains.

“So he’s your guy’s age,” he casually asks.

“Yep, he’s 22. He’s going for his Masters of Education, and is incredibly smart. He’s second in the class I’ll have you know,” she explains somewhat proudly, picking at her nail.

“Hmm,” he hums, “who’s first?”

“Lydia. She’s a friend of mine too, and she’s also coming to the party,” Erica replies.

“Does this kid know what he wants to teach,” Derek asks, nonchalant.

“He’s hoping to go into history. He’s been taking anthropology and government classes as well as the teaching ones,” she answers.

‘This kid doesn't sound too bad, I guess,’ he thinks to himself. “Okay, well I’m going to head home now. I’ll be in touch about the gift,” he tells her.

“Alright, see you tomorrow boss,” Erica throws over her shoulder as she goes behind the counter.

His apartment isn’t very far from the store, so he starts walking towards the building. By what Erica has told him, this guy seems like he’d at least be interesting to talk to, if anything. Plus, Lydia’s going, who is apparently very smart. Maybe the party won’t be that bad after all. He had thought that Erica’s friends would be crazy college students, known for their frat parties and out-of-control drinking habits. That’s how it had been when he was in college. He could possibly have an intelligent conversation with a person who likes the same things as him.

Walking into his apartment, he greets Mittens, his cat. Laura had gotten her for him as an early birthday present this year, since his birthday is on Christmas, and he has fallen completely in love with the thing. She’s still a kitten, and sometimes she gets into sticky situations, but Derek doesn’t mind. It’s usually pretty cute actually. She doesn't eat a lot, though, and Derek likes that she cuddles with him.

Going into his bedroom, he changes out of his slacks and sweater vest and into some running clothes. Slipping on his sneakers, and grabbing a sweatshirt he knows he’ll eventually take off, he grabs his iPhone and headphones off of the table and heads out the door.

He decides to take his usual route, along the East River. It gives him the best waterfront view of Manhattan, Hell’s Gate Bridge, Astoria, and the Queensboro Bridge. It’s around sixteen miles long, but to Derek it’s nothing. He likes the exercise and he usually stops to take in the view, especially during the winter. Besides, there are places with water fountains along the way.

While running, he realizes he wants to learn more about this Stiles. He wants to be able to get him a good gift, and he sounds pretty interesting. Stopping halfway, he exits out of his music and texts Erica.

**Derek: So this stiles guy, whats his favorite thing to do?**

When Erica doesn’t reply after a couple minutes, he feels a little foolish. Putting his headphones back in, he continues along his route. A couple miles later, he gets a reply.

**Erica: He likes to play lacrosse, but im not sure if its his favorite thing. hmm…hes a big fan of the mets, possibly the biggest fan other than you that I know of. he likes marvel and dc stuff though. Hes not big into the comics, cuz hes too busy to read them, but he loves the movies and tv shows. Hes a big fan of batman especially. He likes classic rock and alternative music, such as imagine dragons and fall out boy. He’ll probably kill me if he ever finds out I told you this, but he likes disney movies. He enjoys philosophy, and is convinced he's figured out where atlantis is…hmm, theres not much else I can say unless asked specifically about it**

At the Disney comment, Derek can’t help but laugh a little. This guy sounds so serious, but sometimes he sounds just like a kid.

**Derek: How about hobbies and stuff? Like what does he usually end up doing Erica: He studies a lot…other than that, theres lacrosse, like i mentioned earlier, he likes to go on runs, he likes to research a bunch of random stuff, likes watching Netflix, and he likes eating, especially curly fries**

**Derek: Thanks Erica**

**Erica: No problem der**

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he runs over to get a drink from the fountain. Turning around, he notices someone who looks familiar. It’s the kid from the store, this time wearing running shoes, sweatpants and a North Face jacket. He’s still wearing that hat though. Derek watches him run, feeling like a little bit of a stalker. He runs with grace, fluid movements that make him nimble on his feet and make him look like he’s in control. So different from the fumbling boy he had met in the shop.

Turning around quickly, Derek continues on his run, trying not to think about how nice the guy looked sweaty.

Finally making it back to the apartment, he grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge and sets to work making a protein shake. He’ll wait to get dinner until Boyd and Isaac get back, since it’s only 5:30. He was happy his sister had eventually fallen for Boyd, and Erica for Isaac, who they had known since they were children. Boyd and Isaac were the same age as Derek, and they had all been best friends since they had met in kindergarten.

When Erica and Cora started college in the city, the three of them got an apartment together. It was great, because all of them often got together and he had roommates he was familiar with. Sometimes he felt lonely when they hung out, since everyone was paired up except for him. His sister Laura had her own family in their hometown, so he didn't see her very often. He was happy that she was coming to Erica’s party. It would most likely be the only good thing to come out of it. Sitting down on the couch and grabbing a book, Derek starts to read about Constantine and his great city.


	4. Stiles POV

Getting back from his run, Stiles flops down onto his bed yet again. This time, though, at least it’s from fatigue and not utter embarrassment. He had to run off some of his extra energy, especially since he was getting fidgety from trying to figure out what to get Derek for a gift. Pulling out his phone, he texts Erica.

**Stiles: So this derek guy, whats he like? what does he like to do and what does he enjoy **

**Erica: Hmm…well, at first glance he's really broody (hes coras sibling, so this shouldn't be a surprise), but he's really just a big softie once you get to know him. He may seem like the sporty type, but really he only likes to run. He doesn't mind watching sports tho, since he’s a huge fan of the Mets. He’s a closet nerd, and loves history and mythology. He seems mysterious, but hes pretty much an open book once you start talking to him. He has a cat, and as much as he doesn't want you to know it, he absolutely loves the thing, which is funny since he absolutely loves wolves too. He likes pretty much any food, but he loves spicy things. He likes writing, and reads a lot. He’s also a fan of art, though he isn’t really public about that. Thats all I got for now**

**Stiles: Okay, thanks Catwoman **

**Erica: My pleasure, Bruce Wayne**

‘So he likes history and the Mets too,’ he thinks to himself. Huh, maybe they have more in common than Stiles first thought. Well, he’ll still need to learn more about Derek to get him the perfect gift. He always makes it a mission to get people the perfect gift. He still remembers buying Lydia a bunch of stuff for her birthday in high school because he wasn't sure what to get her.

Grabbing his outfit from earlier in the day, he heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Getting out, it’s about 6, and Scott’s back.

“How was your date,” Stiles asks, drying his hair with the towel.

“It was great, we went and saw that new Jennifer Lawrence movie,” he replies, distracted from where he is typing on his laptop.

“You mean Mockingjay Part Two,” Stiles questions.

“Yeah,” he replies.

“Was it any good,” Stiles asks, curious. He had been meaning to go see it sometime soon, but hadn't gotten to it yet.

“It was better than the first one, since that one was really slow at the beginning and was pretty much just a set up for this one,” Scott overviews.

“Huh, still mad about that,” he asks.

“Yeah,” Scott huffs.

Laying down on the bed, he grabs a lacrosse ball off of his nightstand and starts throwing it in the air. “Did Erica have you pick someone for a Secret Santa yet,” he asks, continuing to throw the ball.

“Yeah, she had me pick someone when she came over to find you,” he replies sheepishly.

“Who’d you get,” he questions.

“I’m not telling you. What if I got you,” Scott asks, fake gasping.

“I know you didn't get me Scott, you would have said something about it already. So spill,” he prods.

Sighing, Scott answers, “I got Jackson, sadly. Who knows what’s best to get him, he’s so picky. Well, maybe Lydia knows.”

“Ask her then,” Stiles suggests.

“I probably will,” he replies. “Who’d you get? Since I already know you didn't get me, otherwise you would have said something” Scott mimics, laughing.

Muttering to himself, Stiles answers, “I got Cora’s older brother who’s apparently going to be at the party. His name’s Derek.”

“I think I’ve heard of him. Cora talks about him sometimes,” Scott says with a look of concentration.

“What does she say about him,” Stiles asks, curious.

“Not much, just that she hangs out with him sometimes and that he lives in New York. She said something about him sharing an apartment with Isaac and Boyd, too,” Scott discloses.

Mulling this over, Stiles starts to feel tired. Yawning, he gets up, grabs his jacket and hat, and heads to the coffee shop near campus. Ordering a Chai Latte, he sits down at one of the tables and waits.

He really is tired, he should just go to bed. Him and Scott have to get up early the next day and get on a plane to California. Why he was here getting coffee, who knows. When the barista calls his name, he gets up, grabs his coffee, and walks out. Sipping his drink, he mulls about the area, looking through some of the shop windows. Seeing something in one of them that catches his eye, he walks through the door.

It’s a painting of a wolf and a fox, and they seem to be chasing each other throughout the wooded forest. It’s night, and there’s a full moon. It’s absolutely incredible. He doesn’t know why, but somehow he knows Derek would love it, and he hopes it isn’t too expensive.

He calls over the sales associate, inquiring about it. “How much is this painting,” he asks.

“Oh, I’m sorry, that one’s not for sale,” the worker replies, looking at him with pity. He must have seen it draw him into the shop.

“Are you sure, I’ll pay good money for it,” he promises without thinking.

“Well, maybe. I’ll call the owner and ask,” he says while walking to the back office.

About ten minutes later he comes back and offers a price. “They said they’d sell it for $100,” the associate relays.

“Deal,” he finalizes, following the guy to the counter.

He had hoped to get Derek two different things, but he guesses one will have to do. After paying for the painting, the associate gets it down for him and puts it in a case. Stiles walks out feeling better now that he doesn't have to worry about buying the gift he was most nervous to give. Walking back to the dorm with a large painting is hard, but he thankfully makes it back without any damage. Scott’s gone, doing god knows what, so he slides the painting into his closet and lays down on his bed. He sets his alarm for 11, since they’re taking the red-eye to Sacramento. Making sure all of his stuff is packed, other than those last minute things, such as his pillow and carry-on, he closes his eyes and falls asleep thinking of home.


	5. Derek POV

The next day, Derek heads to work. He always has the morning shift, unless for some reason he needs it off and one of the others can take his shift, which is rare. Walking to work, which is about a ten minute walk, he thinks of home.

He’d been thinking more about it the past couple days, and even though it held mostly bad memories, it held good ones too. It’s where Laura lived, and if she could face the town after the fire, then he could too. He hadn't been thinking about that when he had bought the bookstore, but he wishes he would have. The only reason he’d move back would be to start a family, and it had been years since he was in an actual relationship. He didn't expect to start one soon either. New York was a good place for a single man, a small town was better off for the family life.

Unlocking the shop door, he pushes the thoughts out of his head, instead thinking of the day ahead. ‘I should really set up a Christmas display,’ he considers. He decides to go ahead and do it, since he has some time before he has to open. He sets up one for Christmas best sellers, and ones that he predicts people will want for gifts this year. By the time it’s all set up, it’s time to open.

Flipping the open sign, he goes back to the counter and waits.

Sometimes he loves his business, and other times he hates it. There are moments when all he wants to do is sell it, but he knows he has to wait until Erica and Cora are out of college and his friends have other jobs. Boyd and Isaac have already gone through college, as has he, but it’s been hard for them to find jobs in the city.

The only reason he was able to buy the store was because of the money he, Laura, and Cora had acquired from the fire. Laura told him he should have used it for college, but he had wanted to get through it the honest way, by working hard and getting scholarships. He had gotten a good amount of money for being an outstanding baseball player, but he hadn't been interested in the big leagues as he got older.

That’s how he ended up buying the bookstore. He figured he needed something to do while his sister and friend were in college. Boyd and Isaac wanted to stay close to their girlfriends, so they ended up going with Derek to New York, where the girls had always dreamed of going to school. It worked out well for him, since he really had nowhere else to go. He could have gone back home after college, but like he had been thinking earlier, New York was a better place for him at this point in his life.

He had been thinking of going back home to visit Laura, but since she was coming to New York for the party, he thought it would be foolish to pay for a plane ticket. He felt bad for not seeing his niece and brother-in-law, though.

  
By the time Isaac’s shift comes up, Derek seriously wants to leave. It seems that around Christmas, people get ruder, which is ridiculous since it should be the other way around. Must just be the stress of shopping for gifts.

When Isaac walks through the door, Derek already has his stuff together and is ready to bolt out of the shop.

“Wow, Derek. You really want to get out of here,” Isaac observes.

“Sorry,” he grins sheepishly, “rough day. Hey, did Erica already have you draw a name for the party?”

“Yeah, I got Scott,” Isaac replies nonchalant.

“Who,” Derek asks.

“He’s one of Erica and Cora’s friends, he’s pretty cool. Erica has pulled me out on double dates with him and his girlfriend Allison a few times,” Isaac explains, putting his stuff in the back room.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I got some kid named Stiles,” Derek reveals. Isaac just laughs. “What,” he asks, confused.

“Nothing, but good luck with that,” Isaac continues to laugh.

“What do you know about him,” Derek questions, maybe a bit too obviously curious.

“Not a lot, I know him and Scott are step-brothers and also best friends. He’s on the lacrosse team, he likes baseball, and is bi-sexual,” he comments off-handedly.

“Oh really,” Derek coughs, his voice a little high pitched.

“Yeah,” Isaac was now looking at him oddly.

“Well, I have to go now. Bye,” Derek calls, heading out the door and leaving a confused Isaac behind.

So Stiles was bi-sexual, that doesn't mean anything. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” he snorts to himself. Just because this kid was turning out to be everything Derek wanted in a person, was only four years younger, and was also bi-sexual doesn't mean there is a chance.

How does he even know he’ll like this guy? He could be visually unappealing, not that it is super important to Derek, or is annoying and one of those people you just don’t like, no matter how much you had in common. ‘Quit fooling yourself Hale, get yourself together,’ he berates himself.

Walking by a vintage shop, he notices something that makes him stop.

It’s a poster from the original Batman movie, the 1989 one, but it’s signed by the actors. Walking into the store, he asks the person at the counter about it. “Are those really the original signatures,” he asks.

“Yes sir, I even have the statement of authenticity,” the guy pulls out a stack of papers, shuffling through them. “Ah, here it is,” he hands a paper to Derek.

Looking it over, Derek can tell it’s the real deal. He knows from the experience of buying baseball cards as a teenager. “How much,” he asks.

“That depends, what are you offering,” the guy smiles a little evily, and Derek can tell he’s going to pay a bundle for it, but he surprisingly doesn't care.

“$75,” Derek starts, eyeing the guy.

“No way. $150,” the man folds his hands over his chest.

“$100,” he lowers his voice, leveling the man with a glare.

“Okay, fine! I don’t want any trouble man,” the guy starts ringing up the purchase.

“Good,” Derek smiles, paying and grabbing it from the guy.

Walking out of the store, Derek doesn't care that he had spent the max amount on Stiles’ gift, he somehow knows he’ll love it.

Getting back to his apartment, he feels settled now what he has one gift crossed off of his list.

Boyd’s home, so he walks into the apartment and to his room. Putting the framed poster in his closet, he walks back out into the kitchen, grabbing stuff to make a sandwich.

“Tough day,” Boyd asks, making Derek jump.

“That obvious, huh” Derek sighs.

“No, Isaac texted. You actually look happy right now though. So, anything interesting happen on the way back from work,” Boyd interrogates.

“Of course not! Is it that bad of a thing for me to be happy,” he attempts.

“You’ve met someone, haven't you,” Boyd accuses, making Derek choke on his sandwich that he had just taken a bite from.

“What, no! I’m just happy to be off of work,” he lies.

“You’re lying Derek, and I’ll get to the bottom of this,” Boyd grins, leaving the room. Sometimes he thinks his friends know him too well. It’s not that he’s met someone, he wasn't lying about that. Him and Stiles have literally never met. It’s more like he’s heard about someone.

Sighing, Derek takes the rest of his sandwich and a bottle of water from the fridge into the living room and sits on the couch. The sooner this party gets over, the sooner he can get back to his normal life.


	6. Stiles POV

After an early morning flight, Stiles is so happy to see the town welcome sign.

‘Welcome to Beacon Hills,’ it reads, making Stiles sigh in happiness.

Him and Scott had gotten to California safely, and his dad had came and picked them up from the airport. The first thing they did when they got to the house was say hello to Melissa, who wasn't working a morning shift at the hospital, and the second was to fall asleep.

They both slept till around 2, and when they got up Melissa had lunch ready for them. He had really missed this, having home cooked meals and feeling settled. While away at college, he always felt sort of off, like he should be somewhere else. He would have stayed in Beacon Hills, to take care of his dad, but with Melissa around there was no need. He and Scott had always dreamed of college in the big city, and while he loved New York, he loved Beacon Hills too.

He’ll most likely end up moving back, but he’s for sure going to finish college first. He has one more year left after this one, while Scott has multiple, since he's going to be a vet.

The rest of the day they lounge, playing Xbox and eating pizza rolls like they did in high school.

The next day they go out to the lacrosse field and play awhile, for sentimental purposes. While on their way back through town, they run into, of all people, Cora.

“Hey, are you stalking me or something,” Stiles jokes.

“Please, if anyone’s stalking, it’s you Stilinski. I used to live here, back in high school,” she explains.

“Us too! How come we never saw you in school,” Stiles asks.

“I went to Beacon Heights, so if you never saw me, I’m guessing it’s because you guys went to Beacon Hills High,” she offers.

“Ooh, so fancy, going to a private school,” he teases.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” she mutters.

“Hey, so if you lived here, that must mean that Derek did too,” he puts together, getting excited.

“How do you know about Derek,” she asks, a curious look on her face.

“I ended up drawing his name for the Secret Santa at Erica’s party,” he explains.

“Oh, I see. I got Lydia,” she supplies.

“Isn’t being secret the point of a Secret Santa,” he complains.

“Well, do you know who got you,” Cora asks.

“Well no,” he says.

“Then it’s serving its purpose,” she smiles, turning around and walking away.

“Huh, funny to think that we grew up in the same town and didn't meet each other until college in New York,” Scott comments.

“Yeah, funny how things turn out,” Stiles mumbles, slapping Scott on the back and turning him back towards the house. Getting home, he grabs his phone and texts Erica.

**Stiles: Did you know we all grew up in the same town?**

When she doesn't reply, he decides to text Cora.

**Stiles: So if you're here, does that mean Derek is too? **

**Cora: No, hes back in NY, I came to visit my sisters family. We’re both going back to NY for the party, and she's going to be around for a week after that until she goes back **

**Stiles: Oh, okay. It’ll be nice to meet her, if not here than at the party**

**Cora: Yeah, I think the party will be enlightening for all of us**

Trying to come up with a reply to Cora’s cryptic statement, and Atlantis reference, Stiles notices that Erica texted back.

**Erica: Yeah, good ole’ Beacon Hills **

**Stiles: Why didn't you say anything? **

**Erica: Didn't think it was a big deal. I knew everyone would find out eventually, so why bring it up out of nowhere **

**Stiles: Yeah I guess**

Sighing, he sets his phone back down on the counter.

“What,” Scott asks, flipping through the newspaper.

“Can you believe Erica knew we all grew up in the same town and didn't say anything,” he asks, still stunned.

“Yeah,” Scott replies, distracted.

Leaving the kitchen, Stiles heads up to his bedroom. Changing out of his lacrosse clothes and laying down on the bed, he wonders if he’s ever met Derek. Soon enough, he’s asleep.


	7. Derek POV

In the week before the party, Derek spends most of his time shopping and thinking about Stiles, which is ridiculous, since he has never even met the guy. He probably won’t like him. He’ll have college things to worry about, and college people to date. He won’t be interested in Derek. Even though Stiles seems like he was made for him, it just sounds too good to be true.

He has all of his gifts bought, so that’s one thing he doesn't have to worry about. He had even gotten some things for his niece that he planned to have Laura bring back to Beacon Hills with her. Cora and Laura were due to be back soon, and the closer the party got, the more nervous energy he seemed to build up.

One day he went on two different runs, each around 20 miles long. It did nothing except make him hungry. He, Boyd, and Isaac hung around the apartment most nights doing nothing except eating Chinese takeout and watching Netflix. They had invited Erica the first few times, but after she told them she was too busy planning, they stopped.

One day while at work, he got a call from her.

“Derek, I need to have the party at the apartment,” she blurts out.

“I thought you had somewhere else booked,” he asks, a headache already forming.

“They cancelled on me! Can you believe it,” she yells, causing his headache to worsen, “some rich kid thinks he can take my reservation, well he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“Erica, what are you going to do,” he asks, suddenly worried.

“Oh, nothing. Just let me have the party at the apartment and no one has to get hurt,” she laughs evilly.

“Ugh, fine,” he gives up, hoping that after the party is over his friend will regain some of her sanity.

“You’re the best Der,” she squeals before hanging up.

Once his shift is over, he heads back to the apartment. Totally worn out, he throws himself onto the couch.

“It can’t be that bad,” he hears Isaac snort from the chair.

“Erica’s having her party here,” he looks up at him.

He starts laughing when Isaac’s face shows sheer horror. “Not that bad, huh,” he smirks.

“Shut up,” Isaac laughs.

“So what’s not that bad,” Boyd asks casually, walking into the room.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Derek says while at the same time Isaac says, “Erica’s having her party here.”

“Ouch. And also, ouch. First of all, Derek, what exactly am I doing? And second, I thought she had somewhere else to have her party,” he asks.

“She did, but some rich kid apparently bought them out. I knew it would be cheaper for her to have it here than to try to find another place to have it on such short notice,” Derek sighs, wanting to just go to sleep.

“Yeah, I admit it’s a smart idea, but you skipped the question about what I’m apparently trying to do,” Boyd smirks, not letting it go.

“You came in thinking I was talking about my love life or something,” Derek points out.

“Saying you have a love life implies that you’re actually dating someone,” he deadpans

“Well, I’m not. I haven’t met anyone, I swear. If I did, I would tell you guys,” Derek exasperates.

“He’s not lying, you know,” he hears Isaac say.

“Yeah, I know, but he is lying about the fact that he’d tell us if he met someone,” Boyd continues.

“You know what, I’m tired,” Derek throws up his arms, getting off of the couch, “I’m going to take a nap or something.”

He starts moving to his room, when he hears Boyd snicker, “A grown man saying ‘nap’, never thought I’d hear that word out of his mouth.”

“Sometimes I wonder why we’re even friends,” he calls from his room, hearing only laughter in return. After changing clothes, he lays down on the bed, only to get up again when he hears his phone vibrate from the pocket of his removed slacks. Grabbing the phone, he sees that he got a text.

**Cora: So…Stiles **

Ugh. Erica. What’s the point in a Secret Santa if nothing stays secret?

**Derek: Erica told you didn't she? **

**Cora: Yep. All I’m going to say is good luck bro. He’s definitely interesting**

**Derek: Well, I think I found something he’ll like, so hopefully he does like it **

**Cora: I’m sure he will. did you know he’s from BH too?**

**Derek: Really? Huh, I wonder if we’ve ever met **

**Cora: Maybe, though he apparently went to BHHS, so maybe not. Me and Laura are leaving tomorrow at 5 pm, so will you be at the airport to pick us up? **

**Derek: Sure, just text me when you land and what baggage claim you’ll exit from. Be warned though that I have a meeting early the next day with other bookstore owners in the NY area, so I’ll only be able to see you and Laura briefly before the party**

**Cora: Okay, we can visit at and after the party anyway. See you soon **

Before setting his alarm, he makes sure to tell Boyd and Isaac his plans. They both decide to come with, Boyd for obvious reasons, but Isaac because he hasn't seen Laura for the longest time out of all of them. Getting back into bed, he quickly falls asleep.


	8. Stiles POV

“Scott, come on already,” Stiles yells from the airport entrance, trying to get Scott to hurry up.

“Coming,” he yells back, grabbing his last bag from the car.

Ever since they had left Beacon Hills, Stiles was in this rush to get back to New York. He knows it has to do with finally meeting Derek, but he’s always been a close friend with denial. Why he even thinks Derek will like him, he wonders. Derek sounds too good to be true. Everything about him sounds too perfect for Stiles, and that kind of stuff just doesn't happen. He’ll probably meet Stiles and think he's just some weird kid that’s friends with his sister. Heck, he doesn't even know what the guy looks like!

Getting their tickets, they head to their gate. Once on the plane, they find their seats and put their backpacks underneath. Him and Scott trade places, since Scott would rather sit by a total stranger than have to look out the plane window. He doesn’t mind, though, since he loves the window seat.

Once they get up in the air, Stiles grabs his headphones out and puts on his music. All he can do is sit there and think about Derek. Shocker much? He can’t help but come up with a ton of different scenarios where they finally meet, both good and bad ones.

He keeps trying to imagine what he could look like, picturing Cora’s face on a male body. The idea causes him to burst out laughing. Scott just looks at him like he’s crazy and turns to stare off into space. He wonders if he’s tall, if he has dark hair, what it looks like, does he have the same eyes as Cora, thinks, ‘please have the same eyes as Cora.’ He surprisingly starts to drift to sleep after about ten minutes of endless thinking.

  
When he wakes up, Scott is jostling his shoulder.

“Time to get off man,” he says.

“I slept that long,” he asks, grumbling.

“I guess you were worn out from doing nothing,” Scott teases.

“Yeah, yeah,” he snarks back. Getting off the plane, they get to the baggage claim and wait for their bags. “So, did you call the cab already,” Stiles asks.

“No, Allison’s going to come pick us up, since her dad got her a brand new SUV for Christmas,” Scott replies.

“Dang CEO’s and their money,” Stiles grumbles.

“At least we don’t have to take a cab,” Scott replies, nonchalant. Walking into the nearby bookstore to wait, Stiles can’t help but be reminded of when he embarrassed himself in that one store Cora recommended. Sighing, he finds a history book that looks promising and pays for it. Walking out, he sees that Scott already has his coffee order from the nearby Starbucks.

“Thanks, man. What would I do without you,” he laughs.

“Crash and burn,” Scott smiles.

“Oh my god. You just referenced Supernatural. I swear, what’s up with all of the references lately,” he asks himself.

Laughing, Scott grabs his bag off of the floor and they set off towards the doors. They see Allison pull up and walk over to the vehicle, putting their bags in the back. Getting in the car, he laughs as Scott practically throws himself across the armrest to hug Allison.

“Pretty sure you saved us, Ally A.,” Stiles jokes, using the nickname he had given her.

“You guys owe me,” she says, winking.

“Pretty sure you’ll have to take Scott up on that one,” he winks back.

“Yeah, anyway, he’s too hung up on someone he’s never met,” Scott says seriously.

“Yeah, let’s not talk about that. It makes it sound even more humiliating,” Stiles blushes.

At that, Allison just smirks and starts towards the exit. Even though he slept on the plane, Stiles finds that he’s still pretty tired. He stares out the window, watching the city go by.

It’s not very far from the airport to the college, so they get there soon enough. Getting into his room and putting his bags down, he falls onto the bed and goes to sleep.


	9. Derek POV

It’s the day before Erica’s party, and Derek’s really nervous.

Quit being such a baby, he tells himself. Nothing can take his mind off of the fact that tomorrow night he will finally come face-to-face with Stiles. Stiles, who he’s never met before, but that he feels is the perfect man for him.

‘You’re just worried about rejection, that’s all. This is all very healthy, and nothing’s wrong with you,’ he thinks. Yeah, right.

That day he goes on three different runs, having nothing else to keep his mind off of the impending party. He reads two different books, one about the Byzantine Empire, and another on the rise of the Tudors.

It’s about 5 pm when Isaac comes in, forcing him from his room to make him watch a stupid hallmark Christmas movie with him. He’s surprised to see that Erica is there, sitting on the couch.

“Done with all the party planning,” he teases.

“You know it! And you’ll thank me tomorrow night,” she smirks.

Crossing over to the kitchen, he opens the cabinet where they keep the popcorn and puts the first bag in the microwave.

“I’m sure I will. With all the planning you’ve put into it, it better be amazing,” he deadpans.

“Wow, no pressure or anything Der,” she mutters.

Walking over to the couch, he ruffles her hair, saying, “I’m sure it will be awesome.”

Once two bags of popcorn are done, the three of them sit down on the couch to watch the movie. Automatically, Isaac and Erica begin to cuddle. Sighing, Derek knows he’s in for a long night.

He looks over at them fondly, and it’s in these moments that he wishes there was someone around for him to cuddle with during a movie. He thinks about Stiles, cursing himself for falling so hard for someone he’s never met. He’d call himself Spencer Reid, but Derek hasn’t even heard Stiles’ voice! At least Reid had that with Maeve. He soon falls asleep to the sounds of a terrible Christmas movie and Erica laughing.

  
He wakes up with a stiff back, wondering where he is. He jolts up, making his back feel even worse. It’s then he realizes he’s on the couch. He fell asleep sitting upright on the couch, something that only happens when he’s sick or incredibly drunk.

He looks over to the oven, hoping to catch a glimpse at the time. 9 PM. Shit. How had he slept that long, and why hadn’t Erica or Isaac woken him up to go and pick up Laura and Cora?

They probably got wrapped up in the heat of the moment after the movie, he thinks glumly. Getting up, and humming ‘Heat of The Moment,’ to his chagrin, he makes his way to the bedroom. He grabs his keys and wallet before walking over to Isaac’s room.

Knocking on the door, he tells him that he’s going to pick the girls up at the airport. He can hear Erica giggling, so he figures Isaac will stay back. He goes and knocks on Boyd’s door, and he comes out already ready to go.

“Well, at least you’re coming with,” Derek smirks, knowing Boyd understands what he means.

After getting in Derek’s Camaro, they make their way to the airport. While Boyd goes and waits for the girls at their baggage claim, Derek pops into the bookstore nearby.

He notices a guy at the cash register that seems familiar, and realizes it’s the same guy that came into his bookstore and asked about the book on circumcision, and the guy that he later saw while on his run. Knowing that these odds are impossible, he’s about to approach the guy when he’s called out of the shop by another guy with black hair, tanned skin, and an uneven jawline.

The guy hands him a cup from the Starbucks across the way, and they grab their bags and head towards the doors. Sighing, since the guy must be his boyfriend, Derek walks dejectedly over to where Boyd is waiting.

“What, no good books,” Boyd smirks.

“Something like that,” Derek replies, albeit delayed.

Soon enough the girls are coming towards them and it’s a flurry of cheek kisses and bag grabbing.

“Derek,” Laura cries, throwing her arms around him.

“It’s good to see you too,” he laughs, wrapping her into a hug.

Once their bags are grabbed, and Boyd and Cora have gotten in enough kisses, for now at least, they head back out to the car. Thankfully the bags fit in the trunk, since he hadn’t thought about how little his car is for 4 people, two being men of reasonably large size.

The drive back to the apartment is nice, and Derek hasn’t felt so at home in awhile. He really did miss Laura, and he’s sad he doesn’t get to see her more often, but he needs to be in New York for the store and for their sister.

By the time they get back, Derek’s pretty beat, and after wishing his sisters goodnight, he retreats back to his bedroom and falls asleep easily.


	10. Stiles POV

The day of Erica’s party, Stiles looks at his alarm when he wakes up to see that it’s already 10 AM. Shit. Did he really sleep that long? His usually dormant nerves become almost unbearable. His ADHD has been under control since senior year, but suddenly he's full of energy. J

umping out of bed, he notices that Scott is gone, presumably last minute buying Jackson’s gift. Hopefully he asked Lydia for ideas. Putting on his running clothes and grabbing his wallet, he heads out the door and takes a long jog around campus.

When his energy level has died down enough to be manageable, he goes to the coffee shop and orders a protein smoothie and gets a muffin. Once he gets the smoothie, he sits down in one of the booths and starts thinking of the approaching evening.

Will Derek like him? Will he like Derek? Will Derek like his gift? These questions and many more circle around in his head as he sits there drinking his smoothie.

Getting back to his room, it’s already 1, so he takes a shower and plays some Skyrim to calm his nerves.

‘It’ll be fine,’ he tells himself as he takes out some Stormcloaks. It’s 4 pm when he can’t play anymore, nerves coming back to him full force. He doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He’s about to head to Lydia’s dorm when the redhead herself is knocking on his door.

“Great you’re here! I was about to go and find you,” he says, obviously freaking out.

“Oh I know hun, we have wardrobe issues to attend to,” she breezes past him, over to his closet.

“What do you mean, I have amazing clothes,” he replies, offended.

“Not for the party tonight,” she simpers.

“You’re probably right,” he mumbles, knowing that there’s no point in fighting her on it.

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that then. The party’s not until 7, so we’ve got about two hours to find you something appropriate,” she grins, and he can already tell that this is going to be a rough two hours.

  
Once they get to the nearby mall, it’s in-and-out of at least 7 stores before Lydia finds one she says is promising.

She starts picking things from the racks, telling him that she’ll choose the clothes he can try on and then he can choose what he likes best. This is what happens when you have extremely stylish friends, they don’t let you pick anything out for yourself. He doesn't mind, though, since he always looks good when Lydia dresses him, which is more times than he'd like to admit. Plus he wants to impress Derek, so he might as well let her have her fun.

Finally, after about five outfits, he tries on one that they both like. It’s a red plaid button up collared shirt with a black tie underneath a black vest and some black slacks. Lydia even found him a pair of black dress shoes to match.

He’s glad that he's able to keep the plaid in this outfit, since if he has a signature style, it’s definitely rocking the plaid. To top off the look, Lydia hands him a long black coat and a red scarf.

Once he's back in his regular clothes, he brings his items up to the counter. Before he can hand the cashier his credit card, she tells him that it’s already paid for and puts the items in a bag for him.

“I figured this could be your Christmas present from me,” Lydia tells him, following him out of the store.

“This had to be over a hundred dollars Lydia, I can’t accept it,” he pleads with her.

“Too bad Stilinski, it’s all yours. Wouldn't want Derek to be unimpressed now, would we,” she asks, smirking.

“Scott told you didn’t he,” he mutters, covering his face with his hand.

“Yeah, but I knew something was up. I know you too well,” she supplies.

  
When they get back, it’s already 6, so before Lydia goes back to get ready, she has him get dressed so she can do his hair. He has to admit, he looks good.

Once it’s 6:45, everyone meets at Allison and Lydia’s dorm, since Allison’s driving. Lydia sits up front with Allison, and Scott and Jackson take the middle seats, so he's stuck in the back. The closer they get to the party, the faster his nerves return.

They pull into the lot of an apartment complex, and once everyone’s out of the car and have grabbed their gifts from the trunk, they head inside and up to the top floor.

It’s a really nice complex, and the rooms seem to be pretty spaced out, indicating that the apartments must be pretty large. Are they rich or something? Reaching the last door in the hallway, Lydia knocks and he feels he's going to pass out.

‘Guess this it it,’ he thinks to himself as Erica opens the door and they walk in.


	11. Derek POV

“Merry Christmas, Der,” Erica squeals, pulling him into a hug as he enters the apartment.

It’s the day of the party, and since he had to leave so early for his meeting, no one had been awake yet.

Erica is visibly excited, if the way she’s practically bouncing hints to anything.

“I thought you had other friends,” he remarks, noticing that it’s just him, Erica, Laura, Boyd, Cora, and Isaac in the room and it’s 6:45 PM.

“I do,” she sniffs, “they aren’t here yet. They’ll be here soon.”

“Okay, well I’m going to go grab my Secret Santa gift and put it by the tree,” he replies, suddenly nervous.

After removing his snowy shoes at the door, since he’s a stickler for that, he crosses the apartment to his room and shuts the door. Sitting on his bed, he notices some clothes laid out on his dresser. Erica’s work, he assumes. At least it’s one less thing to worry about, since he’s becoming more nervous by the second.

Being at the meeting had distracted him from how nervous he was to meet Stiles. What if he didn’t like him? What if he wasn’t all that he had built him up to be? Trying to calm down, he reminds himself that Stiles is friends with Erica, and Erica is choosy with her friends.

Sighing, and knowing that the anxiety won’t ebb, he goes over to the dresser and grabs the clothes. Laying them out on his bed, he realizes it’s an entire outfit, down to the underwear, and also that all of the stuff is brand new. They look extremely fancy, and he would worry about being overdressed if it weren’t for the way everyone else was dressed equally as nice.

The outfit consists of a navy blue knit cardigan, a dark grey collared dress shirt, a black tie, black slacks, and a pair of black boxer briefs. Noting that everything is very form fitting, especially the briefs, he worries that Erica is trying to meddle. He does admit he looks good, though, so he guesses he’ll let it go and not call her out on it.

Putting on his black dress shoes, he looks over his hair in the mirror. He thinks about shaving, but personally thinks he looks better with his designer stubble. Deeming his hair worthy, he grabs the gift out of his closet and leaves the bedroom.

Erica, after he puts the present by the tree, goes up beside him.

“I knew you wouldn’t have anything appropriate to wear for the occasion, so I took matters into my own hands,” she simpers, “I hope you like it. I know Stiles will.”

She winks, leaving him blushing. He knew she trying to meddle. Going into the kitchen, she reemerges with a beer, handing it to him.

“Where’s Mittens,” he asks, since she hadn’t been in his room.

“We decided socialization early in life was a good thing for her so she doesn’t end up a grumpy shut-in like you,” she smirks, “she’s on the couch with Isaac.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” he huffs, going over and sitting next to Isaac. Mittens immediately climbs into his lap, helping calm his nerves.

It’s then that there’s a knock at the door, ramping up his nerves again.


	12. Stiles POV

The first thing he notices is that the apartment, like he had guessed, is huge. The second thing is that the guy from the bookstore is there. Their eyes meet, and he can tell the other guy is as surprised as him.

“Okay guys, just set your gifts underneath the tree, grab a drink of your choice, and mingle,” Erica smiles, interrupting his stare down with bookstore guy.

Everyone in the room looks so nice including him and his friends, and it’s at times like this when he wonders how him and his friends are even real, and sometimes wonders how he's even friends with him. They always look like they stepped out of Vogue or something. He’s lucky to even look that good ten percent of the time. It’s usually only when Lydia dresses him that he seems to blend with his friends.

Walking over to the tree, he tries to be stealthy about where he places his gift, basically hiding behind his friends who are also setting their gifts down but are thankfully blocking the view from everyone else that was already in the room. He sees the gift with his name on it, and it’s about as large as the one he had just set down. It’s impeccably wrapped, unlike the one he wrapped, which looks like he just taped down enough paper to cover everything. Great.

Standing up, he heads over to the couch, sitting down next to an incredibly cute kitten.

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing,” he coos, scratching the cat between its ears.

Hearing someone cough, like they're trying to keep from laughing, he looks up and sees that it’s Isaac. “Oh screw off, Isaac,” he laughs, “you can't even deny how cute he is.”

“She,” bookstore guy interjects, looking at him funny.

“Oh sorry, she. Is she yours,” he asks, trying to start a conversation and show this guy that he's not as awkward as he may have seemed that embarrassing day.

“Yeah, her name is Mittens,” the guy offers.

“Cool, great name,” he trails off, wondering if Erica invited more people than she had mentioned.

Getting off of the couch abruptly, he goes over to Erica.

“When’s Derek going to get here,” he asks, not even caring how obvious he is.

“What do you mean,” she asks, confused. “I mean when is Derek arriving to the party. And why'd you invite him,” he points over to the bookstore guy, “that’s the guy I embarrassed myself in front of in that bookstore Cora made me go to.”

“Oh, I know,” she laughs, grabbing him by the shoulder and steering him to the couch.

“What do you mean you know, did you just go and find this guy so you could invite him and embarrass me further? Did Cora put you up to this,” he questions, trying to escape her grasp.

“It’ll all make sense soon,” she grins. They’re already at the couch, and he can feel a blush appearing. The guy looks at them strangely from where he had taken Stiles’ seat.

“Erica, what kind of trouble are you getting yourself into now,” the guy asks, unimpressed look on his face.

“I just thought it was time to make introductions,” she innocently remarks, “Stiles, this is Derek. Derek, Stiles. Have fun now.”

With that, she backs away and begins a conversation with Scott and Allison.

“Well, this at least all makes sense now,” is all he can say, pieces coming together in his mind. The reason Cora directed him to that specific bookstore, why he was at the party in the first place. This has to be too good to be true. Not only is Derek incredibly gorgeous and downright edible, but he's got a great mind too. He’s even into some of the same things as him.

“So, you own a bookstore? I swear I wasn’t in that day to get a book on circumcision,” he laughs, albeit nervously.

“Why’d you ask for it then,” is all the guy, Derek, asks.

“It’s a funny story actually. Your sister Cora told me to check it out, and after I left I was thinking maybe it was because she thought the guy was incredibly hot and knew I’d appreciate that too, but now that I know she's your sister then it gets really awkward,” he blurts out in a rush, realizing what he has said.

Derek’s looking at him shocked. “You think I’m hot,” he asks, a blush appearing.

“Uh, yeah. Gorgeous honestly. It’d be a shame to just say you're hot, because it’s so much more than that. Your face looks like it’s cut from marble and your eyes are beautiful. You have a great physique and you have an amazing mind, or at least that’s the conclusion I’ve come to from hearing about you,” he lists off, unsure where all of these words are coming from.

‘Yeah, the guy may have blushed, but that doesn't mean he's into you too. Maybe he just enjoyed the compliment. You just walked into stalker territory with those comments,’ his inner monologue runs. Before hearing what Derek has to say, only seeing the blank look on his face, Stiles turns around sharply and walks to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, he pours in some grenadine and vodka, downing it. Best to forget this whole night.


	13. Derek POV

Once Erica opens the door the first thing he notices is the last guy to come through. It’s that kid from the bookstore, the one that asked for the book on circumcision. The one he later saw on his run and then just the other day at the airport.

The guy he was with that day and who Derek assumed was his boyfriend is there too, but he's holding the hand of a beautiful brunette girl with sharp cheekbones. They must be Scott and Allison, the one’s that Erica pulls Isaac out on double dates with. He knows it’s not the other couple, the redhead and blonde, because even if they are Erica’s friends, he can tell that the guy seems way too stuck up for Erica to ever want to bring out on a double date.

That leaves the kid from the bookstore as Stiles. Scott’s stepbrother. It all makes sense now. Seeing them together at the airport, probably coming back from Beacon Hills just like his sisters. The reason he may have came to the bookstore, the reason Derek can’t stop thinking about him.

Derek may have fallen for his mind and personality, since that’s all he's known for the past couple weeks, but he's definitely not disappointed in the way Stiles looks either.

They all go over to the tree to set down their gifts, and he turns away. He doesn't want to watch Stiles see his gift. He doesn't want to see if he's disappointed.

He starts chatting with Isaac, drinking the rest of his beer. When he comes back from the kitchen with another, he sees Stiles sitting on the couch, petting Mittens. The sight makes his heart ache. They both look so content and happy. When Stiles says how cute she is, Isaac snorts.

“Oh screw off, Isaac. You can't even deny how cute he is,” he laughs, obviously comfortable with him.

“She,” Derek interjects, correcting him.

“Oh sorry, she. Is she yours,” he asks.

“Yeah, her name is Mittens,” Derek tells him.

“Cool, great name,” he says, getting up off of the couch and going to talk to Erica.

Derek can’t help but be disappointed. He wanted to talk to Stiles, get to know him for himself, but he left like he wanted to get away from him as soon as he could. Sitting down where Stiles had been, he begins petting Mittens.

After a few minutes, Erica is standing in front of him with her hand digging into Stiles’ shoulder.

“Erica, what kind of trouble are you getting yourself into now,” he asks, hoping this isn’t part of her meddling plan.

“I just thought it was time to make introductions,” she shoots back, trying to seem innocent, “Stiles, this is Derek. Derek, Stiles. Have fun now.”

Soon enough she’s in a conversation with Scott and Allison.

“Well, this at least all makes sense now,” Stiles mutters, “so, you own a bookstore? I swear I wasn’t in that day to get a book on circumcisions”

“Why’d you ask for it then,” is what comes out of Derek’s mouth.

Cursing himself for sounding so harsh, he tunes in on what Stiles is replying with, “It’s a funny story actually. Your sister Cora told me to check it out, and after I left I was thinking maybe it was because she thought the guy was incredibly hot and knew I’d appreciate that too, but now that I know she's your sister then it gets really awkward.”

‘He thinks I’m hot? I knew the reason he came into the store was because one of our mutual friends told him to,’ are the thoughts that run through his head. It’s then that he realizes he must of said the first part out loud.

“Uh, yeah. Gorgeous honestly. It’d be a shame to just say you're hot, because it’s so much more than that. Your face looks like it’s cut from marble and your eyes are beautiful. You have a great physique and you have an amazing mind, or at least that’s the conclusion I’ve come to from hearing about you,” he says before he suddenly turns away and walks to the kitchen.

If he hasn't already fallen for Stiles, he just did. No one's ever thought about him that way. Even though he usually covers up with layers, people always seem to know what’s underneath. The girls and guys that he hooks up with tell him he's hot, so it’s not like he hasn't heard that before, but all of the other stuff? The stuff about being more than that, being beautiful and having a great mind?

That’s new territory for him, and he absolutely loves it.

When Stiles comes back from the kitchen, it’s about ten minutes later and he starts up a conversation with Cora. Cora pulls him over to Laura and must be introducing them. Great. Now both of his sisters can tell Stiles embarrassing stories about him.

Going to the kitchen, he gets some egg nog, telling himself that he cant afford to get drunk this party. Not if he wants to impress Stiles.

Going back into the living room, he notices that Erica’s assembling everyone around the tree. Walking over to join, he ends up across from Stiles. Erica. She has Isaac help her hand out the gifts, and soon enough there’s a gift in front of everyone.

They go clockwise around the circle, with Laura going first. She gets a nice pair of earrings, which he can tell was definitely chosen by his other sister, but know’s that Cora didn’t get Laura. It must have been Boyd that got her, and Cora picked it out for him.

Finally it gets to Stiles, and Derek’s breath catches and it’s like he can’t breathe until the gift is open. He’d give anything to see the look that falls over Stiles face when he opens his gift all over again. It’s just this look of pure joy, and then he starts looking around the circle, probably trying to see if anyone looks like they may have gotten it for him. When he can’t figure it out and looks back down at the poster, Derek smirks.

He’s a pro at keeping a passive face.

They continue around the circle until it gets to him. He begins tearing open the horrendously wrapped present, knowing that it must have been another guy that got his name. When he unveils the entire thing, his breath catches this time for a completely different reason.

It’s beautiful, and somehow calls to him. It’s a painting of a fox and a wolf, and they seem to be chasing each other through the moonlight. It’s beautifully made and is framed well too. Whoever got him this was very thoughtful when they chose and they must know him well.

“Thanks Boyd,” he smiles, looking over at him.

“Derek I didn’t get you that,” he laughs.

“Okay, then thanks Isaac,” he looks over at his other roommate.

“I didn’t get you that either,” he says, looking perplexed.

“Oh,” Derek replies, confused.

They get all the way around the circle when Erica announces that they can go back around and say who’s name they had.

When it gets back around to Stiles, he looks at Derek and tells everyone that he’s the one he got.

What? Stiles got him too? And he ended up getting him something he absolutely loves? All of it is too good to be true.

When it gets to him and he announces that he got Stiles, Erica squeals that, “it’s meant to be,” causing both him and Stiles to blush. Stiles looks more than embarrassed, though, he's looking at Derek in a way that makes his stomach turn not unpleasantly. Like he can’t believe Derek got him a gift that thoughtful and one that he likes so much.

After they all break from the secret santa circle, they approach each other.

“Thanks for the gift man, it really is awesome,” Stiles says, looking down and scratching his head.

“Same to you,” he replies, smiling.

“Ooh look who’s caught under the mistletoe,” he hears to his left, realizing that it’s Cora.

‘Of course,’ he thinks, looking up and realizing that there is indeed mistletoe hung on the rafter above their heads. Stiles starts blushing furiously, starting to back away. That’s when his mind decides, ‘why the hell not,’ pulls Stiles forward by his tie, and brings their lips together.

Panicking, wondering what he just did and why he thought it was a tolerable idea, he slightly pulls away, only for Stiles to pull him back in and continue the kiss. It feels like a lifetime before their lips pull apart, but he knows it’s been only a few seconds.

“I knew it,” Boyd exclaims, while both Cora and Erica yell, “finally!”

He looks around the room, where Scott and Allison seem generally confused and both Lydia and Isaac smirk.

Laura’s just looking at them happily and Jackson looks bored.

They spend the rest of the evening chatting, getting to know each other and taking turns petting Mittens.

When he asks Stiles to stay the night, worrying that he went too far, he’s relieved and giddy almost when he agrees. Once Stiles’ friends leave and everyone and their girlfriends are in their rooms for the night, Stiles follows him into his own.


	14. Stiles POV

When he wakes up, there’s a presence behind him, spooning him. He opens his eyes and checks his surroundings before remembering where he is and smiling.

The night before was one of the best of his life. Not only did he have sex, which he hasn't had since god knows how long ago, but more than that it was with a guy he really liked and who seemed to really like him. And he wasn’t bad in bed either.

He’s interrupted reminiscing about the night before by Derek starting to move, waking up. His arm wraps tighter around Stiles, pulling him closer. He can feel his morning wood, and that just gets him thinking about the night before again.

Turning around and facing Derek, he kisses him, murmuring, “morning sleepyhead.”

“Morning,” he replies.

They slowly wake up together, and there’s a lot more cuddling that he would have expected since they just got together yesterday. He’s not complaining, though, and begins to wonder if they are actually together.

When they finally leave the room to make breakfast, no one else is up yet, or at least they haven't left their rooms.

“So are we together,” he asks as Derek gets a pan out for an omelette.

“Do you want to be,” he asks, still turned away from him.

“Well I would like to, but if you just want it to be a one night thing then that’s cool I guess,” he doesn't even sound convincing to his own ears.

“No, I want it to be more than that,” Derek replies, turning to face him.

“Good,” he smiles.

After they finish breakfast, and since no one’s up still, he asks Derek if he wants to have a second breakfast, this time with sausage. He even wiggles his eyebrows.

“Hmm maybe I could use some convincing,” Derek replies, smirking.

Pulling down his borrowed pajama pants, just in the front, he winks at Derek. He’s hard, his own morning wood not having gone away yet.

“Get in the bedroom, now,” Derek growls, starting to move towards him, looking like he can barely restrain himself.

‘Oh I like this side of him,’ he thinks, running to the bedroom.

They spend the rest of the afternoon laying in bed, learning each others bodies.

“I’m glad I picked your name for the secret santa,” he laughs.

“Me too,” Derek smiles, kissing him.

 

 

— The End —

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedivinedarkness


End file.
